Dick Grayson (film)
|language = English |preceded = The Geo Team Movie 2 |followed = The Geo Team Movie 3 |rated = PG |narrator = Andrew Garfield Emma Stone|starring = Tom Holland Elle Fanning Garrett Hedlund|cinematography = J.J. Abrams|time = 142 Mins|country = England|budget = None|gross = None|Season = None}} Dick Grayson (also known as Dick Grayson: The Movie) is an 2015 American animated 3D comedy film, a spin-off to The Greeny Channel animated television series The Geo Team and DC's comic book franchise Batman, and also a series finale film to the Kids WB 2004 animated TV series The Batman. The film was written by Geo G., directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. The film was produced by 2BIG3k, Glass Ball Productions, GreenyWorld Studios, C.E. Animation Studios, Warner Animation Group, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and DC Comics. This film was distributed by Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures, and was released on July 30, 2015. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Evan Sabara as Richard Grayson (aka Robin), Batman's sidekick that can save Greeny City and Gotham City. He is the main protagonist. *Ariel Winter as Carrie Kelley, Dick's love interest and the main deuteragonist. *Rino Romano as Bruce Wayne (aka Batman), a superhero that can save Greeny City and Gotham City. He is the main recurring charater. *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon (aka Batgirl), Dick's sidekick and Bruce Wayne's assistant. She is the main recurring character and also Dick's wife. *Robert Stainton as Santed Sailor, Dick's nemesis and the first main antagonist. *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker, Batman's nemesis and the second main antagonist. *Alastair Duncan as Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler *Jim Carrey as The Riddler, secondary antagonist *Angelina Jolie as Selina Kyle (aka Catwoman), cat burglar and secondary antagonist *Tom Kenny as The Penguin, secondary antagonist *Bill Hader as Ronald Jock, wonderful man. *Tara Strong as Penny, Dick's new daughter *Dave Foley as Mickey, Dick's new son. *Audel LaRoque as Chris, Dick's minion. *C. Elbourn as Tommy the Blue Man, Dick's minion *Geo G. as Bart, Dick's friend. Production Development The film had been in development since 2001, when The Geo Team Movie was released. As a Geo Team Movie spin-off, it was originally planned for release in 2007 as a direct-to-video film, it was first titled Dick's Big Movie, then titled The Adventure of Dick. In November 2013, it was announced that Dick Grayson would be given his own feature film and would be released on July 24, 2015, to be directed by Steve Samono, the producer of The Geo Team Movie, produced by Terry Ward, and written by Geo G., based on the Batman and Robin comics. Casting The film will feature the voices of Evan Sabara, Danielle Judovits, Robert Stainton, Rino Romano, Bill Hader, Dave Foley, Audel LaRoque, and C. Elbourn. On November 29, 2013, it was announced that Robert Stainton would voice Evil Woody, Woody's evil twin and Dick's nemesis who first appears in The Geo Team episode, "Evil Woody", but in December 2013, the role was changed to Santed Sailor. In February 2014, it announced that Ariel Winter and Kevin Michael Richardson had joined the cast for Ariel Winter to voice Carrie Kelley, Dick's love interest, and for Kevin Michael Richardson to voice The Joker from the Batman comics. Animation Animation production for the film began in September 2014, when Renegade Animation and 2BIG3K had provided animation for the film. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015, but was changed to July 31, 2015 to avoid competition with Pixels. Sequel None A sequel, titled Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy, is also in the works. On February 25, 2014, it was announced that the sequel will be released in theaters on July 13, 2018. However, in March 2015, C. Elbourn confirmed that the film had a fake release date, which was not allowed for the director to release it. And thus, the sequel has been cancelled. The reason why it was cancelled is because a partial solar eclipse will occur on July 13, 2018. However, in July 2015, the sequel has been revived, but with a more iconic title of Dick Grayson and the Teen Titans and a better release date. The sequel is scheduled to be released at July 15, 2022. Category:Films Category:Dick Grayson (film) Category:Spin-offs Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:2015 films